School Festival
by akaoisora
Summary: #BadAtSummaryandBadGrammar# Shintaro, Ayano, Haruka, and Takane's school would held a festival in their school. Kano and Kido went to the school festival because of their sister, Ayano asked them to come. Momo went too because she just wanted to play there. Beside, Hibiya and Hiyori come to the festival too. What will happen if all of them were met together in this school festival?
1. Chapter 1

"Just another boring day...", the black-haired boy grumbled as he sat on a chair with an expression on his face that looked bored.

A girl with red scarf who was sitting next to him, replied, as she clenched her hands in front of her chest. "Don't be like that, Shintaro-kun! Tomorrow is the day of the school festival! You must be excited!"

The black-haired boy stared at the girl, and said with a furrowed brows, "You're weird, huh? School festival is so boring. Beside, I couldn't do anything."

The red scarf girl shook her head, then she grasped the boy's hand. When the girl grasped his hand, the boy's face was flushed, and he slightly turned his face because the girl's face was too close with his face. Though, she did not care about it.

"W-What...", he said with a vague tone.

Still looking at him, the girl's eyes sparkling. "This year, school festival will be amazing! Takane-san and Haruka-san will join the festival too! Even though they are in special class!"

"O-oh... Yeah..." Actually, the boy didn't really listened to her. Her face was way TOO close. He couldn't really listened to her because of that.

"Shintaro, Ayano-chan!"

They both turned to the voice that called them. The voice was coming from black-haired girl with twintails hair; Takane Enomoto. And, she was together with her only friend in her class; Haruka Kokonose, the plain boy with messy hair.

After Takane called them, she and Haruka went into that deserted classroom. Just four of them there, because it was getting late. The sun began to set, and many students in the club activities had gone home. The school was now noticeably quieter. Like they were just the only one to be there.

"Tomorrow will be the school festival... What will your class do?", Haruka asked as he and Takane sat in front of Shintaro and Ayano.

Ayano smiled and replied, "Our class will do the haunted house."

As he heard this, Haruka's eyes was sparkling like Ayano before, and he exclaimed with a happy tone, "Whoaaa! Haunted house! I want to go there later!"

Seeing Ayano's and Haruka's happy face, Shintaro just stared at them and sighed. "Why are you guys so enthusiastic with it? It's just school festival..." Takane, who had been silent only, looked at Shintaro and sighed too. "I agree. It's very annoying. There will be loud noises from people's scream and after the festival end, a lot of garbage will scattered everywhere. It's uncomfortable to be seen."

Heard them murmur, Haruka and Ayano stared at each other with different expression on their face. Haruka confused and Ayano smiled. They didn't think the same thoughts.

Ayano exclaimed, still decorated her face with a smile, "It will be fun! But, It's still a secret!"

After said that; Shintaro, Haruka, and Takane were puzzled. They silent until some minutes later. And then, like always, they go home.

* * *

_( The real story begins! )_

_**\- Tomorrow -**_

* * *

The school festival began. Although it was still early, many people have started to arrive. Among some people there, two kids walked through many people that passing by. One boy and one girl. The boy had blond hair and cat-eyes, he had a grin on his face which is his characteristic. And, the girl had green long hair, she wears a jacket and some clothes in it.

The cat-eyed boy ran ahead of green-haired girl. He shouted, waving his hand, "Tsubomi! You're sooo slooow~!" The girl known as Tsubomi, replied him as she sighed and walked beside him again, "Shut up... We are here because _Onee-chan_ asked us to come to her school festival." The cat-eyed boy grinned and began to pat her shoulder, "Eeh~ Isn't it alright~? School festival is fun!" Tsubomi frowned, then she removed his hand as she whispered to him, "Well... Whatever."

After Tsubomi said that, the two kids began to quiet. Maybe they ran out of topics. A few minutes passed. They were still walking to the school building. After they entered the building, they planned to look for her big sister's class. They just wanted to visit and greet her, because her big sister was the one who asked them to visit her school festival. Well, that was the one of the reasons though. Actually, they just wanted to playing. You know, they were still kids. So, content of their thoughts just to keep playing.

They arrived in front of a class, and beneath the _**'1-2'**_'s word, there is a word written in black bold, says '**HAUNTED HOUSE**'. The two kids just stared at the words. Tsubomi started dropping her sweat while cat-eyed boy grinned like he always do.

"_Onee-chan_ is in class 1-2, right? Shuuya?", Tsubomi asked her brother as she began to tremble.

The boy known as Shuuya giggled, "Yes, I think. Kukuku! I know that you're scared, Tsubomi- Ugh!" Tsubomi punched him right in the stomach when she heard **_'scared'_**'s word. Shuuya grabbed his stomach as he winced in pain.

"I-I'm not scared! I-I just... want to see _onee-chan_ first! So, let's skip this. We are gonna see _onee-chan_!", Tsubomi replied with a face as red as a tomato.

"Kuku~ Okay, okay~ Buuut!" He gave pause to his words. This makes Tsubomi a little curious about the continuation of his words. He continued, "I heard that _nee-chan_ is also in the haunted house~"

After she heard it, Tsubomi gulped. She asked again to make sure what she heard, "W-What? Why _onee-chan_ is in this haunted house?"

Still grinning, Shuuya replied, "Because she is the one that pretends to be the ghost in this haunted house~ So, what will we do? We go into the haunted house together?"

Tsubomi was dropping her sweat again, and tremble more than before, "I-If you insist..."

Shuuya grinned, then he grasped Tsubomi's hand and pull it towards the long queue in front of the haunted house, "Then, let's go~"

As they arrived at a long queue that now could be seen in front of them, Shuuya lets go her hand, then they queued as well. Around 30 people waited at outside of the haunted house. _Why is this haunted house is so popular?_

Shuuya looked to the right then left to look for a people that he could be asked. Then, he's found the right man. The person was a boy with black hair and he holds an iPhone on his hand. Before he walked to that people, he asked Tsubomi to waited. She nodded. Then, he walked to the people, and he asked him, "Umm.. Excuse me. Why is that haunted house is so popular? It has a very long queue."

The boy with black hair turned his face and looked at him after heard Shuuya's voice, "Uh, Oh... I don't know... But, I think I heard those people said that the haunted house will be very scary," he said while pointed at the queue.

Shuuya looked where the finger was pointed, then he looked back again and stared at the black-haired boy, "Hm~ Thank you!" He grinned as he thanked him. Then he went back again to Tsubomi, who was had dropped a lot of sweat from her cheeks, maybe because she always wears very thick clothes... or she was scared...?

Shuuya, with his widened grin, raised his hands up to the air. He walked a little by little... until he was very close to Tsubomi... then he tapped her shoulders quickly while shouted, "**Buuu!**"

"**GYAAAAAA!**", Tsubomi screamed very loudly and jumped up after shocked by Shuuya's. Some people who had heard her scream, looked at the two kids. Tsubomi realized it, she looked down to floor as she blushing very much because embarrassment.

Regardless of people's eyes, Shuuya poked Tsubomi and said, "Hey, hey~ Your face is pale. Are you sure you want to enter?"

Tsubomi -being a _tsundere_\- then replied, "Y-Yes! I still want to get in! A-And my face is not pale now! I-I like haunted house...!"

As she said like that, the haunted house opened, and people had started to enter the haunted house. Tsubomi's heart was beating very fast as she and Shuuya walked into haunted house. After they arrived just one step in front of the haunted house, Shuuya began to replied her words, "Kukuku~ If you say that~ We gonna enteeeer~" Tsubomi gulped. Then they entered.

In the haunted house, it was so dark and calm. Nothing around there. Maybe because they couldn't saw anything in this very dark place. But, even though she couldn't saw anything, Tsubomi still tremble. She imagined some ghosts popping up in front of her. Shuuya realized it. Then, he tapped her shoulder again, which could made Tsubomi startled.

"Wh-What... You shocked me," Tsubomi replied while holding her chest.

Shuuya grinned as he tapping her shoulder repeatedly, "It's okay, Tsubomi~ Look! Nothing is here!"

Tsubomi turned her face from Shuuya, and whispered to him, "I-I'm not sca-scared..."

Then,with his grin on his face, he walked ahead, followed by Tsubomi _(who was scared like a scaredy cat)_ behind him.

... And then ...

...

Nothing happened...

"... ? Shuuya..."

"What?"

"Nothing happened here."

"Yeah... What happened, huh?"

Tsubomi runs immediately next to Shuuya, then she exclaimed with sparkling eyes, "Like I said! I'm not scared!" Shuuya just replied her with a small grin, didn't know what had happened. However, look at the Tsubomi's cute behavior, Shuuya chuckled and thought, _'She is so cute~'_ Then, Tsubomi started to walk ahead of him, for showing him that she was not scared.

But... Tsubomi suddenly smells a strange's smell... The smell like...

Tsubomi looked up as she smells it. Across from her, there was a girl's corpse, the girl had a long black hair that cover her face. The girl hanging by ropes that bind her neck. Crimson bloods smearing her body. But, the corpse could said something, she said like: "_**... Tsu...bomi...**_"

As the corpse said like that, Tsubomi couldn't said anything. Her mouth was opened. Her eyes moved relentlessly. And, her body suddenly feels like to fall. Then, she was really fallen.

"Tsubomi!?", Shuuya shouted as he looked at her rare reaction. Shuuya hold her waist with his right hand, and her leg with his left hand. He was carrying her.

"... She fainted... She was really that scared, huh?", he whispered to himself.

As he whispered to himself, he then heard a shouted which seemed to come from the corpse, "Tsu-Tsubomi!? Shuuya!?"

Shuuya heard a familliar voice. He looked back. He then saw a brown-haired girl with red scarf entangled in her neck, which was standing beside the corpse. Shuuya widened his eyes.

"_Nee-chan_!?", he shouted again.

The red scarf girl walked to him, then she stared at Tsubomi's pale face who had fainted. "She fainted..."

Shuuya looked at Tsubomi's face too. "Right... Anyway, Why _nee-chan_ is here?", he questioned.

"Ah, I was the one who will shock someone who passes here," she said while she sratching her head.

Shuuya grinned. "Heh, nee-chan, you're good at surprising people. You could... _*kukuku*_ make... _*kukuku*_ Tsubomi fainted... _*kukuku*_"

As Shuuya laughed like an idiot, the brown-haired girl puffed out her cheeks and replied, "I didn't know that Tsubomi was so scared of ghost... I knew that she was scared of it, but I didn't think that she would fainted like this..."

Shuuya nodded, agreed with her big sister's words. "Yeah~ Pfft! Bu-but what will we do now... Kukuku!" Shuuya laughed again, but he was tried to holding his laugh from coming out anymore.

The brown-haired girl didn't care about his laughed, and with a panic look on her face, she started to thinking about Tsubomi who was fainted. The brown-haired girl then got an idea. She asked to his brother, "Shuuya, please carry Tsubomi out of here. I'll show you the way."

Shuuya, who was still grinning, nodded his head and carried Tsubomi. He followed her big sister until outside of the haunted house. Then, the brown-haired girl said again, "Over there," she pointed at a room with white door. "Please carry Tsubomi to there, I think the teacher is still there."

Shuuya nodded again. But, before he could walked to it, someone called her big sister.

"Ayano."

Shuuya, and the brown-haired girl named Ayano, looked at the voice. They saw a boy with black hair not far from there. He walked to them, and said, "Ayano... What are you doing? You're the one who will shock people in haunted house, right?"

Ayano puffed out her cheeks again, and replied him, "Shintaro-kun, but, you're not helping our class too."

The boy named Shintaro step back then looked away. "I can't do anything. And, I guess they don't need my help."

As Ayano heard his words, she shook her head and gave him an advice, "No, Shintaro-kun, If you want to help people, you should offer them a help. And they would happy to receive your help."

But, even though Ayano gave him an advice, Shintaro just rolled his eyes and whispered, "Well, whatever... It's not my business anyway."

As she heard his words again. Now. She looked at Shintaro, with wide eyes and sad face, and then whispered to Shintaro. "Shintaro-kun..."

Shintaro realized her sad face and feel guilty for said that. Then, he immediately found a word to calmed her. But, he couldn't. He couldn't found a sweet words. They stay quite, each other feel guilty.

Shuuya, who just stared at them, feel uncomfortable in the silence between them, even though it was noisy because a lot of people was talking and screaming. But, he didn't care about that. Shuuya then lowered Tsubomi briefly and clapped his hands once. Shintaro and Ayano looked at him, which reacted to his clap.

Shuuya grinned and said with a teasing tone, "Hey, _Nee-chan_~ Who is he? A boyfriend~?"

As he said that, they blushing really hard. Their face was really red, like an apple.

Ayano shook her hands, "N-N-No! S-Shuuya! He is just my friend!"

Shuuya giggled while seeing her big sister's blushing face. He acted like he didn't hear her big sister. He said, "Soo~ He is gonna be our **brother-in-law** in the future~ I should tell this to Tsubomi and Kousuke~"

"N-No! Sh-Shuuya! I've told you t-that he isn't my b-boyfriend...!", Ayano still evasive as she shook her hand in front of her chest.

After calmed his heart, Shintaro questioned as he tried to stay emotionless. "A-Ayano... Who is he?"

Ayano looked at Shintaro and said, "He is my brother, Kano Shuuya."

"Ooh...", he replied.

"E-Emm..." Tsubomi voiced as she began to opened her eyes slightly, then she really opened her eyes. She looked to the right and left. She saw Shuuya, Ayano, and black-haired boy near her.

"Are you okay, Tsubomi?", Kano asked her. Then, she nodded her head, as a signmark to said '_yes_'. But, while she was nodding her head, she realized one thing. His hand... Shuuya's hands... Shuuya was carrying her with a bridal style.

As she realized it, she blushed really hard, then she wiggled her body in order handed down by him. Shuuya then grinned and shook his head. Seemed like he got a crazy idea as always. He said to Tsubomi, which was still wiggled her body. "Because you lied to me, I'll carry you with a bridal style for one day~"

Tsubomi then just widened her eyes and shouted in embarassment, "W-What!? People will stare at us! Put me down! Beside, you always lie too!"

As she shouted, many people who was passing them, blushed and whispered, and some of them pointed at them too with a red face. But, Shuuya still didn't care, while Tsubomi's face seemed like an apple now. Shuuya, who still carried her, grinned, and walked with ease. Tsubomi were shouting at him repeatedly, but he just replied her with a grin on his face.

He turned his face, "_Nee-chan_, I'll go. See you~" Then he looked to the front again.

Shuuya and Tsubomi were no longer visible. Shintaro and Ayano were speechless, not knowing what happened. They stayed quiet until some minutes later. Then, they looked at each other. Shintaro was the first who dared to cut the silence, he said, "They are... really intimate, huh? Although... they are still kids... What did you teach to him?"

Ayano replied him, "I... Ah, but Shintaro-kun, Tsubomi is my little sister too."

Shintaro was a little shocked, but he was acting cool again. He replied her, "O-Ooh..." Then, he continued, "So, the '_**amazing**_' thing is about your sister and brother coming to our school, huh?"

Ayano nodded her head. And they went silent again.

Until... someone called Shintaro. "_Onii-chaaan_!"

Shintaro and Ayano looked behind them. There were Shintaro's little sister, who was pulling a girl with lower pigtails and wears a pink dress and a boy with brown hair and wears a blue hoodie.

As she arrived near them, the little sister stood across them and breathed heavily. Confused with what happened to them, Shintaro asked her little sister, "What's wrong, Momo?"

The little sister named Momo answered with difficult breath, "A lot happened... I... was... in a shooting booth... and then..."

"And then?", Shintaro asked.

The boy beside her, answered for her, "I will tell you what happened."

And then, the boy named Hibiya started to tell him what happened, with a girl named Hiyori and Momo beside him, listened intensely. Shintaro, and Ayano who was silent since before, listened to his explanation too.

* * *

_**Author's Note** : This is my first fanfiction that use English language. And my third fanfiction that I've written. Well, I'm not sure about my grammar... I plan all the pair will appear in this fanfiction, like: KanoKido, SetoMarry, HibiMomo, HaruTaka, and ShinAya. The first chapter is KanoKido... But I think this chapter just has a little romance in it... The first chapter lack of romance..._

_But, I hope you understand it and like this story!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Geez! Where is _onii-chan_..." A blonde-haired girl with a pigtail on the side, sighed. She was walking alone in the midst of many people.

She then kept walking into the school's building. No purpose. Whereas, in fact she wanted to play or did something fun in this festival. But... What could she do if she was alone like that!? She would felt lonely if she just played alone. She doesn't have any friends that she could asked to went together to this festival. And, she is an '**idol**', '**popular idol**' although she's still in middle school. Sometimes, she feel weird at people gaze when they see Momo. She doesn't know why really. But, she realized. She realized that all people would drawn to her... And it's very annoying to her. Well, let's not talk about this. You had found the conclusion, right? That means, that girl_ -who named Kisaragi Momo-_ is a super popular idol. It'll be tiring if people see Momo at this festival. She must found a companion. Maybe her brother...?

She planned to found her big brother's class, but ended up getting lost in the school.

"Where is this really...?", she murmured. She ruffled her hair in exasperation. "_Mou!_ This is because _onii-chan_ left me! He always so cold to me..." Then, when she said the last sentence, she looked down and began to sad.

She kept walking and walking, still looking down to the floor. But, suddenly she crashed into something or someone...?

She bowed quickly. "I-I'm sorry!"

The person who she crashed into; was a young boy with brown hair and blue hoodie. The young boy's age looked like around 9 or 10...?

The boy fell down to the floor after he crashed into Momo. Then, he looked up and stared to Momo with an angry expression. "It's hurt, _Obaa-san_!"

As he called Momo with '_obaa-san_', she hit the boy right on his head. The boy was then holding his head in pain.

"Don't call me _Obaa-san_! I'm still in middle school!", Momo shouted while pointing her finger to the boy.

"Like I care, _Obaa-san_."

"**YOU-**" she was angry and hit him once again, added a second bump on his head. But, her hood suddenly come off. As it come off, Momo's eyes's color changed to red, unnoticed by her.

Then, the worst case occured. All of the people instantly looked at Momo. Momo was sweat-dropped and immediately decorated her face with a fake smile as she realized all the stares. The people who looked at Momo, then shouted with exaggerated tone.

"It's Momo-chan!" "I'm the big fan!" "I want her signature!"

Many words of delight launched from the people. Momo only could stood there with confuse. Hibiya, who didn't know about Momo being an idol, stood beside Momo with a confuse face too.

"... Run!" Momo grabbed Hibiya's hand.

"W-What...!?" Hibiya just followed her because she was grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Haah... That was tiring..." Momo sighed as she sat down on the floor and hugged her knees.

Hibiya sat beside her, and sighed too. "What was that...!? Why do people chase you!? Are you a terrorist or something!?"

Momo looked at Hibiya and shouted, "Of course not! I just..." She stopped, looking down to the white floor beneath her. "I just an idol... And it always become like this... I'm sorry...", she mumble with a sad face.

Seeing her sad face, Hibiya felt guilty of his words before. He then tried to find a word to cheer her up. But he can't. He never said sweet things to a girl before. Well, if he had, he'd said sweet words to Hiyori. But she always replied his words with a '**disgusting**' expression.

He then realized there was a shooting game booth in front of them. He got an idea.

"Hey, _obaa-san_. You want to play a shooting game?"

Momo looked at him again. Her expression changed, into an upset. "I said my name is not _Obaa-san_! My name is Momo! Kisaragi Momo! Remember that! And yes, of course I want to play!"

Hibiya rolled his eyes as he heard the answer. "Okay, okay... My name is Hibiya."

"Nice to meet you, Hibiya-kun! Then, let's go to the shooting game that you've talked about!", she said with happy tone.

"It's here..." Hibiya pointed at a science class across from them. Momo stared at the class for a long time. She then realized there was a black-haired boy with messy hair in front of the class. He seemed like waiting for someone to come to his booth.

Momo whispered to Hibiya's ear. "Hibiya-kun... You want to try it?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I'm interested," he answered.

Momo smiled at his answer, then she clenched her hand and raised it to the air. "Yosh!"

She ran to the messy-haired boy. The boy realized her who was running to him, followed by a young boy behind him. The messy-haired boy gave them a smile. "Do you want to try the shooting game?", he asked. Momo and Hibiya nodded. "Then, come in! The _nee-san_ there, will explain how to play the game to you," he said while he pointing at a twintails girl with an irritated expression, who was sitting on the chair near two controllers on the desk.

The messy-haired boy waved his hand to the girl. "Takanee~ There are two people who want to plaaay!" The twintails girl _-named Takane-_ looked at the messy haired-boy then them. An irritated expression on her face, changed into a small smile after she looked at them. "Oh, sit down here. I'll explain the rules to you. So, who want to play?"

Momo and Hibiya stared at each other. Momo nodded to Hibiya, as a sign or something. Hibiya nodded to her too, agreed with Momo. "Then, I'm first!" Momo raised her hand up.

"Okay, sit here."

Momo walked towards Takane then sat beside her.

"I'll explain the rules." Takane explained all the rules. After she finished explain, Momo nodded again. "I think I understand," she said.

Takane hold one of two controllers in front of them. She asked, "What difficult do you want?". Momo looked at _'easy'_, _'normal'_, then _'hard'_ repeatedly. "Hmm... Normal?"

As she heard the answer, she looked to the game again. "'Kay, get your controller." Momo took the controller.

Both of them began to serious. They stared at the game intently.

"Let's begin!"

* * *

"Whoaaa! You're so good! I lost!", Momo exclaimed as she put the controller back to the desk again.

"Thanks," Takane said while smiled at her.

"Heh, _obaa-san_ is suck at this. I'll try. It seems interesting."

Momo puffed out her cheeks and shouted at Hibiya. "I'm not suck at this! Then, try it! Ah, I've got an idea. If you have a higher score than me, I'll do what you want! And if I have the higher score, You'll do what I want!", she challenged.

"Deal."

Takane narrowed her eyes in confused. "Em, _etto_... You should beat me. Not-"

"Yeah! I'll beat you, obaa-san!"

"No, I'm the one who beat you!"

Momo and Hibiya have an argument while Takane and the messy-haired boy _-named Haruka-_ sweat-dropped and just stared at them.

_'Well, whatever. They are childish,"_ Takane thought.

* * *

"What!?"

"Is it true!?"

"Yeah, it's-", Takane cut in.

"Why is my score same with you!?"

"I'm the one who want to ask that!"

"**HEY**." Momo and Hibiya startled, then they looked at Takane slowly. "**DON'T FIGHT AND DON'T IGNORE ME**." Takane's eyes stared the Hibiya's and Momo's eyes alternately.

"_Ha-hai_...", said them in unison, scared.

"U-Umm, thanks for playing!", Haruka bowed to them and smiled.

"Yeah...", replied them, still scared of Takane's glare.

They walked to the door, followed by Takane's glare behind them.

_*creak*_

"Creak?" Momo and Hibiya looked down to the floor. It turns out that they stepped was a headphone. The headphone was broken because they stepped on it. "A headphone...?"

"Ah... It's Takane's hea-", Haruka said with vague tone.

"**YOU TWO-**"

"W-We are really sorry!" They bowed quickly and ran away from there.

"**WAIT!**", Takane shouted, then ran followed them.

"W-Wait, Takane!", Haruka shouted too and followed Takane.

* * *

Momo and Hibiya panting. "_*sighed*_ Why do this happen to us...?"

"Don't... know..."

Both of them sighed again. "Luckily, that nee-san had lost our trail..."

"Yeah..."

They both went silence for some minutes. Then, Momo said again, "As promised, what if we do the wishes of each other?"

"What wishes? Ah, the promised before the game, huh?", asked Hibiya.

Momo nodded. "Then, what do you want, Hibiya-kun?", asked Momo with a smile.

"Hm..." Hibiya stopped briefly, then he continued, "I don't know. Maybe, can you help me to find Hiyori?"

Momo replied, "Hm? Is '**Hiyori**' your friend?"

"Yeah."

"A coincidence. I was searching for my brother too!"

Momo smiled at Hibiya while she pulling her hood to cover her face. "Okay then. Let's find them together!"

They both began to find Hiyori and Momo's brother. They walked through the hallway, and people are increasingly growing as they continued to walk. Then, they arrived to a cosplay cafe. The cosplay cafe is so crowded.

It's just cosplay cafe... Why was it so crowded?

"Welcome!", said a girl wear a maid clothes.

"Eh? We just look around... We don't want to enter," said Momo.

"It's fine! Come in, come in!" The maid force them to enter the cosplay cafe.

"Kyaaaa! They are so cute!", exclaimed one of the other maid.

Momo and Hibiya just stared at them, then Hibiya asked, "Umm... Why the name is '**cosplay cafe**' not '**maid cafe**'? You all wear maid's clothes."

One of the maid replied with a smile, "Because...! The visitors who will wear the cosplay's costumes!" As she said that, she pulled both of them into a dressing room.

"W-What!?", shouted Momo.

"Please wear this!"

"Wa-Wait! I said wait! I can wear it myself!", shouted Hibiya.

"I think this will suit you two!" The maid didn't listen to Momo and Hibiya. She was still searching for costumes for them.

After she got the costume for Momo, the maid removed Momo's hoodie first. Then, the maid shocked as she removed Momo's hoodie.

"You... You're that new super popular idol...!?", the maid exclaimed.

Momo covered maid's mouth with her hands, then she said, "Y-Yeah... Please don't tell this to others..."

The maid's eyes was sparkling and she nodded. "Y-Yes! And in return, I want take a photo with you!"

Momo then nodded in agreement. Luckily, just one maid that knew where she was.

"Ah, then, take your clothes off." Maid said as she began to take Momo's clothes off.

"Wa-Wait!", Momo shouted as her face red.

"What's wrong?", she replied.

"Hi-Hibiya-kun is here!", she shouted again while she was pointing at Hibiya, who just stared at them with red face too.

"He is your brother, right? And he's still child. So I guess it's fine," the maid replied as she took her clothes off.

"W-Wait!", Momo shouted in embarassment while she covered her body with her two hands, though Hibiya still could saw her body. As Hibiya saw her body, Hibiya immediately looked away in embarrasment too. "J-J-J-Just take your costume on! A-And you're not cute afterall! So, I don't want to see your b-body!", Hibiya stutter. Hibiya couldn't understand what he was saying.

As Momo heard that, Momo was upset, her cheeks flushed with shame and anger. She then raised her right hand up and hit him again on the head while shouted, "**IDIOT!**"

"Ouch!", Hibiya groaned and hold his head in pain. The third bump added on his head.

"Why did you hit me, _obaa-san_!?"

"Because you make me angry!"

The maid just stared at them as they started fight. She thought really hard, then she knew something.

"Ah, so you're a couple? But, I think your age is too far," asked the maid.

Momo and Hibiya blushed and then shouted in unison, "**NO. WE AREN'T**". The maid startled at the answer, then said, "S-Sorry... Ah, so get your costume on, Momo-chan."

"Eh?" Momo looked to her body. She forgot to put her clothes on because she fight with Hibiya. Hibiya could saw her body. Hibiya looked at Momo's body for long time. They went silence and not moved at all. A few minutes passed. Momo then realized, and she quickly wear the clothes as she blushed.

Hibiya then changed his clothes too. As he changed clothes, Momo thought, '_Why was I thinking that Hibiya-kun is a **'guy'**? He still kid... Maybe because his mature personality. But... Why is my heart pounding like this?'_ Momo clenched her hand and then shook her head. _'N-No! I'm not in love with a kid! And, I just meet him today! But why...'_

"_Obaa-san_."

Momo startled and looked to Hibiya. "W-What..."

He continued as he looking away, "I think... your clothes suit you..."

"Tha-Thank you...", she thanked him.

"Hey, because Momo-chan is an idol, you can't get out from this dressing room. It will draw attention. So, I'll take a photo of you two for keepsake!", said the maid.

"T-Thank you very much! You're so kind!", said Momo.

"It's nothing. You two are so cute so I want to take a photo from you both," she replied as she took her camera.

"Say cheese!"

_*ckrek*_

* * *

"That maid is so kind, right?", Momo asked Hibiya as she looked at the photo.

"Y-Yeah," he answered as he looked at the photo too.

Momo smiled. She has two photos in her hand. Then, she gave one to Hibiya. Hibiya took it and looked again at the photo.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?", she asked.

"... For said that you're not cute... I-I think you're beautiful...", he said, not looking at Momo.

Momo blushed and said, "T-Thanks..."

They went silence again. Then, Momo changed the topic. "Hey, don't you think this is a great day!?"

Hibiya tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? Err, maybe?"

They looked at each other again. And for some reason, they started to giggle. They felt this day is so amazing.

"Hey... So, now we are friends!", Momo said then grabbed Hibiya's hand with sparkling eyes.

"Eh? I don't want to."

Momo surprised. "Ehh!? Why!?"

"... Because you're too noisy," answered Hibiya.

"_Mou!_", she puffed her cheeks out again.

"Pfft!"

Momo looked at Hibiya. "Why are you laughing?"

"I was just kidding! We're friends now," he said as he showed his big smile.

Momo gave him a big smile too, and said, "Yeah!"

Then, they were holding their hands unnoticely.

_'I don't want this day to end...'_

As they hold hands and smiled, a girl crashed into them. "Ah, sorry-"

Hibiya and the girl looked at each other intensely. Then they shouted in unison. "**AAAH!**"

"Hibiya!?"

"Hiyori!?"

Momo just looked at them in confusion.

"You know her, Hibiya-kun?", Momo asked.

"Yeah, she is my friend," Hibiya answered.

"Is that so? Why are you in hurry?", Momo asked Hiyori.

Hiyori answered, "Well, I was searching fo-" Hiyori looked at Momo's face.

"Eh!? Kisaragi Momo!? The idol!?", she shouted.

As she shouted, many people who heard it, quickly looked at Momo. Momo gulped and gave them a fake smile again.

"Eh... Err..."

They then exclaimed and walked to Momo, "It's Momo-chan!"

"A-Ah... This is bad..."

Many people gathered around Momo, and they shouted like: "I want her signature!" "I'll take her photo!", etc. Then, one of the fans grabbed Momo's arm. Momo startled and scared when she realized it. But, Hiyori released his hand from Momo and stood in front of Momo. "**You!**" She pointed at the fan who grabbed Momo's arm. The man startled. "It's not polite to hold a girl's arm carelessly!" Then she took a breath and began to shout again. "Go away! And you all too!" She shouted while pointing to the fans who gathered around Momo. The fans startled and went silence. After some minutes passed, they started to disperse.

Hiyori looked at Momo behind her. "Are you okay?"

Momo nodded. _'Whoa...'_ Momo amazed by her.

"Anyway..." Hiyori took out something from her small red bag.

"Can I have your signature, please?", she said as she gave Momo a paper. Her eyes sparkling and stared at Momo with 'expect' face.

Momo sweat-dropped and said, "I-It's okay... B-But, my signature..."

"What? What's with your signature?", Hibiya asked.

Momo looked at Hibiya and sratched her head with a slight smile on her face. "Hehe... Well, I take 30 minutes for do the signature..."

Hibiya surprised. "What!? What kind of signature is it!?"

Hiyori punched his stomach.

"Ah, but if you are busy right now, It's okay...", Hiyori said.

Momo shook her hands. "N-No! I'm not busy! But... If you want my signature, I'll give you when I find my brotger..."

Hiyori smiled and replied, "Yes! Ah, can I help find your brother?"

Momo smiled and grabbed Hiyori's hand. "Whoa! Thank you! Ah, what's your name?"

"My name is Hiyori," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Hiyori! So, let's search my brother together!"

"_Hai!_"

Then they hold hands together as they walked through the hallway again.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hibiya walked beside Momo.

_*Buk*_ "Ow!" Hibiya crashed into someone. "Sorry..." Hibiya then lifted his head. But, when he lifted his head, he saw a pigtails girl... from-that-time.

He shocked and shouted, "**AAH!**" Momo and Hiyori surprised at his shouted. Then both of them looked to Hibiya and the girl. Momo shocked too.

"Y-Y-You are from that time!", Momo shouted.

"Ah- You! Finally I found you!", she shouted while pointing at Momo and Hibiya.

"Hibiya-kun, Hiyori-chan... Run!" Momo then grabbed Hibiya's and Hiyori's hand in panic.

"W-Wait!", Takane shouted and started to chase them again.

_'Ugh... What a tiring day...'_, thought them.

* * *

"So... that's what has happened before...", said Momo to ended the story.

Ayano and Shintaro went silent for a moment, then Shintaro realized something from the story.

"... The shooting game? Was the messy-haired boy is Haruka and the pigtails girl is Takane?", Shintaro asked.

"Eh...? _Onii-chan _know them!?"

"Yeah..."

"They are our friends!", Ayano said.

"Hee... Is that so...? Please say sorry to the girl for me...", Momo said.

"Of course! Takane-san isn't that scary! She's kind!", Ayano said with a smile.

"... I think she isn't kind... She is annoying," Shintaro replied with a frown. "Well, Momo. I will keep you company during the festival, but do not be a nuisance," he continued.

"Yeay! Thanks, _onii-chan!_", Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah... Let's go," Shintaro said.

"_Hai!_", Momo, Hibiya, Hiyori, and Ayano exclaimed as they raised their hand up.

* * *

_**Author's Note** : sorry for long update hehe. I have school, and If I get home, I've already really tired... And I have 2 other fanfics that I must update. So, It's a long update hehe._  
_Well, this chapter is HibiMomo. I hope you like it! So, what do you want for the next pair? SetoMarry? HaruTaka? Or... maybe ShinAya? XD You can choose one of them if you want and then tell me through a review!_  
_Okay, once again, sorry for bad grammar!_


End file.
